


《青焰》46

by Erdong



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdong/pseuds/Erdong





	《青焰》46

夜色越深了，那些流动的萤火光似乎也暗下去。影影绰绰中，周焰低声说了声“太惯着你了”，接着就传来衣物摩擦，皮带碰撞的声音。  
周围是花草，头顶是夜空，罗望舒被周焰按着剥衣服时，顿时羞耻感倍增。又想到这地方是在家里的天台，偷偷摸摸的，顿时有种偷情的错觉。  
周焰到床上特别会欺负人，也完全不谦让了，他扯着罗望舒的裤腿扔到地上，留下他身上穿的白色袜子和衬衫，从膝头往上摸，顺着内裤边沿抚摸他的性器。  
罗望舒腰一下就软了，微微蜷起一条腿，立马被周焰按着膝盖折到胸口，完全露出被内裤包裹的臀部。  
周焰的手指顺着他的阴茎往下，抚摸过紧缩的双囊，摸到后面的窄口，直将它揉软了，就用性器抵住入口插了进去。  
两条长腿光裸着，却穿着衬衫和白袜的罗望舒，在周焰身下变得别有一番风情。  
周焰也不给他脱内裤，只拉开内裤的边缘干他，而他自己衣冠楚楚，连鞋也没脱。这感觉太奇妙，就好像两人并未赤裸相对，以一副“日常”的模样在做爱。  
罗望舒被他顶了几十下，硬到不行，挣扎着忍住呻吟。视线晃晃悠悠的，周围的萤火虫也变成了浮游，随晃动而变成流光，黑夜变得眩晕，沉醉又遥远。  
晃动的视线中，他看到周焰踩在地上的鞋面，又开始犯贱，用穿着白袜子的脚尖踩他的鞋面。他被周焰不断顶动着，脚尖就一下下垂在周焰的鞋面上，像隔靴搔痒。  
周焰低头看了看，顿时被这画面撩到，抱着罗望舒往上托，深深地插着他，将他拱到沙发靠背上，听他拔高拉长的呻吟。  
“内裤的边缘湿掉了，难受吗？”周焰拉着他去摸两人的结合处，果然布料的边缘卡着周焰的阴茎，已经泥泞湿润一片。  
“你……你倒是给我脱掉……”罗望舒被他一刺激，浑身都缩紧了。  
他一缩紧，周焰后背的肌肉也明显地抽动一下，整个人挤在他两腿间，煽情地拱动着，摆臀送胯。罗望舒简直要哭出来了，身体发出一阵阵香气，比以前更潮湿，味道更浓。  
周焰趴在他颈边闻他的味道，罗望舒正有些涣散，忽然感觉到周焰在舔他的腺体，猛地颤抖起来。  
“别……”  
周焰不听他说话，不但轻轻舔舐，还时不时吮吻，轻抿，用力地吻。Omega的腺体也是敏感地带，平时被抚摸都会有感觉，更不用说像现在这样过分地挑逗。  
“信息素……”罗望舒被他捏着下巴转过头，被迫露出腺体给他吻，顿时要哭出来了。但也不是真的要挣扎，他甚至被自己完全露出腺体、任由周焰埋首的姿态给煽情到，忍不住想要整个人变成一个小玩意儿，完全缩到周焰怀里去，“信息素太浓，会被闻到的。”  
这里毕竟是室外，况且罗奠山还在屋里。  
周焰反手按住罗望舒踢他的脚，直到在他腺体上吮了个草莓，这才喘息着放开罗望舒，眼睛深得像海：“到屋里去？”  
“下楼左拐第二间房。”腺体仿佛随着那颗草莓在突突跳动，罗望舒转过头不肯看他。  
周焰脱下外套，盖到罗望舒身上，直接将他打横抱起来。  
“等下，你打算这么下去？”  
“不然呢？”  
“我爸在家啊。”罗望舒皮肤都红了，“你好歹让我穿上衣服！”  
“他在书房办公，离你房间远得很。”见罗望舒还要反驳，周焰笑说，“谁有耐心等你穿衣服？”  
罗望舒顿时不吭声了。  
确实就几步路的距离，罗望舒被他横抱着走进屋，紧张得全身僵硬，周焰的外套下他光裸着，是刚被疼爱过的痕迹，这感觉太色情太难以接受，因此周焰刚推开门，罗望舒就将头完全埋在了他胸口。心跳极快，他感觉周焰抱着他走过了楼梯口，走过短廊，来到他房间门口。  
周焰低声在他耳边说：“开门。”  
罗望舒心简直要跳出来了，抬头杀他一眼，见周焰眼中带笑地说：“抱着你，我没手开门。”  
罗望舒简直要恨死他了，从外套里伸出一只手，也没什么力气，门把压了两次才打开。一进门，他就被周焰扔到床上，从上方覆盖住了。罗望舒完全接纳着，在沉沦的最后一秒，不忘摸出终端锁门，关闭通风。


End file.
